


Absolutely Brilliant. Absolutely Trouble.

by VindictiveStorm



Series: Lemme Peek-At-Chu [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Alex Danvers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Or at least dramatic Lena Luthor thoughts, Pokemon AU, Pre-Relationship, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Where Lena was brilliant, a single star among the dull and dead, and determined to stay bright with the tenacity of a starved beast, Alex Danvers’s brilliance was measure by all the lines she was willing to cross, all the bodies and dust that she had to cover and bury because the common folk would only shame her for that alluring lethality. --  Lena's thirst for Alex allows her to come to the decision that yes, she should absolutely start a fire between the two of them.





	Absolutely Brilliant. Absolutely Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> It had to happen. Presenting Thirsty Lena. Or at least Lena who has dramatic thoughts.  
> And Pokemon. As an easy spring board for all the events that need a catalyst - Presenting Pikachu, for Chapter 1.  
> Spelling mistakes exist because I'm the kind of gal that'll just shoot this with minimal look over.

At the DEO, where numerous aliens, metahumans, and other forms of mutations reside, the necessity for order, most especially when their residents manage to break their very human constructs of containment, was a priority. It meant keeping extra tight formations on exits and roofs, it meant keeping hallway patrols done through digital means rather than actually sending personnel to minimize the massacre that would otherwise occur if an entire squad were quarantined in an emergency. Most importantly, it meant that agents, guests and otherwise, were not allowed to have Pokemon that were overly large present. Not unless the order allowed it. 

It was bad enough thinking of the catastrophe and tragedy that would occur if a crowd of agents were stuck between a dead end and a angry Infernian, but the idea of being stuck between a sleeping Snorlax and a angry Infernian was something that absolutely had to be avoided. That could be avoided, simply, by having all agents to keep their larger friends tucked into pokeballs at all times. 

Lena Luthor could see the wisdom in that, considered applying the same practice to her own company. Naturally, while she did not house offworld guests with questionable morals, motives and means of mass destruction, she had projects that were good enough substitutes for all of the above. The only reason she hesitates now is only because she is without the immediate comfort of her preferred companions. Preferred being used loosely, that is. 

She didn’t have a problem being at the DEO, her mother’s carefully hidden notes, her brother’s as well, had allowed for her to make some expectations of her own, had allowed her the luxury of knowing, if vaguely, what exactly she was stepping into. But the people that were slowly tightening the sleeper hold on the organization? Everything in Lena demanded she leave, that she abandon this as a lost cause.

How could she though? How could Lena Luthor turn her back, when others hadn’t yet? Her pride, likely the only thing she will happily take from her cursed name, was not so fragile as to try and best whomever was at the helm here, but Alex Danvers was something … of an equal. Where Lena was brilliant, a single star among the dull and dead, and determined to stay bright with the tenacity of a starved beast, Alex Danvers’ brilliance was measusre by all the lines she was willing to break, all the bodies and dust that she had to cover and bury because the common folk would only shame her for that alluring lethality. For someone like Alex, Lena thought it her duty to at least see the end dawn at her side. Even if she thought it foolish, to remain, to salvage the remains of whatever was good and pure here, someone had to be the witness, the admirer, to acknowledge the good, the end, that Alex will make out of her own hands. 

“Chaaa~” A happy moan chirped into the otherwise silent room. It startled Lena, who was resting her eyes. As she sat up, a heavy leather jacket - Alex’s - slipped off her shoulders and after briefly adjusting her eyes to the light, her breath hitched at the sight of Alex carrying her Pikachu into the room. Fingerless gloved hands easily petting and taming the otherwise troublesome rascal that often was a terror to unexplored places with a lot of outlets. Clearly, Alex had magical fingers of some sort. Tail wagging and ears flopping here and there, she’d never seen her Pikachu melt like this.

“Did you find this one trying to pull off the wires to your equipment? I’ve been trying to fix that habit since I let it slide when he was Pichu,”Lena explained with a half hearted exasperated smile. 

“Nothing so destructive,” Alex replied quietly, somehow knowing, just knowing, how quietly Lena actually preferred to dialogue with others. “I mean, maybe he was, but I only found him when he was trying to tussle with my Shinx.” With a final stroke through soft yellow furs, Alex walked around the chairs and clipboards on the floor, before setting the Pikachu right beside Lena’s elbow, where it curled up almost immediately. Ready to nap. 

Both woman smiled at the cute display, and as Lena took over petting her little rodent friend, Alex crossed her arms and gave that wildly attractive signature smirk. “I guess what they say is true, isn’t it? They always take after the trainer. Napping on the job, trying to sabotage important equipment, being cute enough to evade all forms of reprimand - troublesome, just like you, Luthor.” 

Thankfully, Lena had gotten used to all the jabs Alex liked to deliver to the cursed name of hers. To call them jabs was generous even, after the seventh time the Luthor name had been invoked to refer to some ridiculous accusation of her character (“Pumpkin spice latte? How Luthor of you”) Lena had smarted and tried to bite back at the infuriating assholery - only to find herself just the slightest infatuated with what the dark and dangerous Alex Danvers had actually done. “Is it because I’m a Luthor?” was a line she rarely had to use, nowadays she rolled her eyes and indulged in the stupidity Alex delivered like clockwork. But only ever with Alex, who foolishly believed that the cursed name of Luthor had no bearing on the decisions sometimes she gave into. Only Alex, who would never pettily hold her accountable when she snapped in irritation. (“Merely a step in indoctrinating the whole of the population to see my school of thought. I had to start somewhere. Today its Pumpkin Spice Lattes, tomorrow it will be ‘The S stands for Snake’.”)

Alex Danvers was never meant to be something within reach. The two were only ever supposed to watch from afar, acknowledge between the gaps they had to fill when a crisis called the two together. Where Lena fights to lead the dawn, Alex had settled herself onto the fine line at twilight. Lena always imagined that the two were formidable, but destined to only find comfort in one another when they were back to back. 

But Lena Luthor is no longer satisfied by that. She had gauged both their capacities, and she knows they both absolutely have everything it takes to meet face to face, to step, hand in hand, even if they had to start back at zero, and use nothing but starry eyes and wordless breaths to bridge beyond the limitations set upon them.

Was it so horrible that Lena wanted someone like Alex this badly? That she wanted someone whose protection, whose love, intensity, passion, and adoration fell heavy, and all encompassing, like the morbid grasp from the void itself? What did it say about Lena, who wanted nothing more than to set that darkness ablaze? To find a home within it? 

With her mind made up, she takes the first step, she raises her chin in challenge to the woman who, despite her assholery at times, was too polite, too scared, too aware of the heavy grasp her love had on people.

”I do consider finding my way into the arms of gorgeous woman one of my talents, so I have to agree,” Lena husks, with an insatiable fire, “I’m absolutely trouble, Danvers,” she stays steadfast, refusing to give into the ten desires she has right there and then, and manages to pluck the security jamming device from the agent’s belt - and thank god it wasn’t secured on her thigh straps otherwise she wouldn’t have had the strength to pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight.  
> Also. Which of them would have the Bulbasaur? It's too cute.


End file.
